The present disclosure relates to an improved system for mounting a viewing device to headgear such as a tactical or military field helmet, and specifically, a mount and a bridge attachment for same. The bridge unit herein provides multiple options for a monocular or binocular viewing device and multiple flip options for moving an attached viewing device between a viewing position when the device is in use and a flipped or stowed position out of the user's line of sight when the viewing device is not in use. The bridge unit is adapted to removably attach one or two viewing devices, which may be the same or different. The bridge according to this disclosure is particularly suited for use with a thermographic camera device or other device which employs a display screen, although it will be recognized that the bridge herein could be adapted for use with any type of optical, opto-electronic, or electronic viewing device, including without limitation, night vision devices that enable viewing under nighttime or other low light conditions, such as a night vision goggle (NVG) device or enhanced night vision goggle (ENVG) device, thermal imaging device, short wave infra-red (SWIR) device, camera, head mounted display screen, and so forth.